


Danganronpa ??? Purify the World

by gemctf2



Series: Danganrompa Fanfics [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Mystery Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Use, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hope vs. Despair, Identity Issues, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Memory Loss, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Interactive, Unrequited Love, Video Game Mechanics, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Re-write of the 79th class killing game16 middle school students are trapped in Hopes Peak Academy and Monokuma is back, telling them they are Ultimate studentsWhat is going on? How long have they been gone?! Can 16 confused middle schoolers escape this despair? Oh who am I kidding of course they will, but what kind of despair will they be facing this season?





	1. Hello Hope's Peak Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is game format that's why it looks like that, a few kind of writing I've decided to do for this story
> 
> (-emotion/sprite-)

**???**  
Mimori... I'm counting on you...

**Mimori**   
_... Who was that?... I don't know... its ... kind of blur... and its hard to open my eyes... I have to calm down... it's not me to be this anxious... but... I still haven't thought of a reason why-..._

_A bunch of pillars appear before my focused vision._

**Mimori**  
_Wha- where am I?... why does it seem so... familiar...? I push myself up from the floor and look at myself... I don't remember wearing these clothes before... I look like those business ladies in movies I chuckle to myself and look around..._

_Why do I feel like I know where I'm going? I let my feet drag myself to a pair of wooden doors, I look around, the place looks creepily empty, I surely hope it's not a zombie apocalypse or something... I walk into the doors after swinging them open, willing to stay in a room rather in an open hallway, I eyes widen at the sight._

**Mimori**  
_My eyes catches onto the words on the floor rather than the people in it... high school? I... ok I remember still being in middle school, why am I in a high school? Oh... someone is trying to get my attention_  
  
**??? (M.M.) (Calling)**  
Yooo! any chance you're a staff or student here?

 **Mimori**  
_I look around... oh does she mean me?_  
No... I'm afraid not...  
_Another person replies at the corner_

 **??? (H.H) (Smile)**  
Welcome to the club then

 **Mimori (Surprise)**  
Wait you're all not from this school either?  
_The first person who spoke snorts at me_

 **??? (M.M.) (Sighing)**  
I wish, then we might actually know what is going on here

 **Mimori (Thinking)**  
_Something about the crest on the floor reminds me of something... I just can't place my finger on it... aw man and I was about to travel with my family too_

 **??? (O.O.) (Fidget)**  
W-well if it's not much... um trouble... I think um... teachers or headmaster should be here...

 **Mimori (Surprise)**  
Wait how do you know that?

 **??? (H.H) (Surprise)**  
Don't tell me you don't recognise that crest on the floor, you've looked at it after all

 **Mimori (Thinking)**  
_I mean it does look familiar..._

 **??? (R.Y.) (Crossed arms)**  
This is  
**Hopes Peak Academy**

 **Mimori (Shock)**  
W-wait THE Hopes Peak Academy?!

 **??? (H.H) (Frown)**  
I know kind of shocking at first too but this girl... **Otoha Owari**  manage to recognise it.

 **Otoha Owari (Flustered)**  
I-I kinda have good memory...

 **Mimori**  
... then...  
_Where are the teachers? And why are we even here? Are these high school kids? I was about to say that the school is a little too quiet and empty to have anybody here and they should actually find a way out instead when a voice came behind the podium of the gym stage_

 **???**  
Alright alright I'm 'ere!

Everyone faces the stage, a plush bear jumps out from behind the podium and slump at the top of it, everyone didn't move until it did

 **Monokuma (Happy)**  
Greetings students! Tis I, Monokuma the Headmaster of Hopes Peak Academy!

 **??? (H.H) (Frowning)**  
...  
**(Shock)**  
Wait are you serious?

 **??? (K.A.) (Irritated)**  
You've got to be kidding me, who let this in?

 **Monokuma (Angry)**  
Hey! Bears have feelings too ya know! You of all people should know

 **??? (K.A.) (Frowning)**  
...

 **??? (H.H.) (Sheepish)**  
So... if you're um... the head master... mind telling us why we are here?

 **??? (M.M.) (Surprise)**  
You easily accepted that...?

 **??? (R.Y.) (Exasperated)**  
I think he is just going along with it to get out...

 **Monokuma (Strict)**  
Why you're here for school of course but I thought eh why settle with boring old school when we can spice things up!

 **Otoha Owari (Dread)**  
Wha-what do you mean b-by... um...

 **Monokuma (Giggling)**  
A **Killing Game!**

 **Mimori (Surprise)**  
... Huh?


	2. Hello Hope's Peak Part 2

_Things just get more confusing and confusing and a bit too fast to catch up... me... a middle school student... in a high school??? And the Headmaster is a toy bear?! And he is telling us to kill each other??? I don't get this at... all..._

**??? (H.H.) (Confused)**

But... why...?

 

**Monokuma**

 

Hm?

 

**??? (H.H.) (Pointing out)**

First of all, Killing is against the law, second, we are not high school students... we are still [Middle School Students]... I think you got the wrong class...

 

**Monokuma**

 

Upupupu! Are you sure about that...?

 

**??? (A.U.) (Irritated)**

What do you mean by that???

 

**Monokuma**

 

Don't you feel a little different? Don't you notice that you're not wearing clothing you own?

 

**Mimori (Shock)**

How does it even know?!

 

**??? (M.M.) (Stutter)**

Y-you don't know that!

 

**??? (K.N.) (Thinking)**

Actually... that is true

 

**??? (M.M.) (Frustrated)**

It's not true for all of us!

 

**??? (K.N.) (Neutral)**

No point hiding it... it'll be better to question things than keep it hidden, after all, who knows what it would mean... like the Handbook in our pockets which I did not remember putting them in

 

Everyone immediately looked at their pockets, I jump a little when I feel something like an orb or coin in my pocket, I take it out

 

**??? (H.H.) (Neutral)**

What is this?

 

 

**Monokuma**

 

Geez, young people these days, no patience at all!

 

But ... I guess it'd be easier if you guys just read the handbook, technology! Truly efficient! I don't have to programme or write anything!

 

**??? (N.M.) (Surprise)**

Woah!

 

**Mimori**

I turn towards her and I feel my eye widen, a hologram pops up from the emblem, it doesn't seem like there is anything, like a window but her eyes look like she is scanning something, I see most of the others does the same, I shift the front part of the emblem to the front and a hologram pops up, how did holograms even existed now?!

 

 

 

**Monokuma**

 

Alright you can take your time to read that, but first hear me out, you are all stuck in here, try to escape if you wish just know it's practically impossible, the only way to leave here is killing one of you guys here and getting away with it!

 

**??? (M.M.) (Disgust)**

You've got to be kidding me...

 

**Monokuma**

 

Any violation of the rules will be punished accordingly, if the murderer escapes scott free, they can leave and everyone else will be punished! If the murderer is caught, they will be punished too!

 

**??? (M.M.) (Angry)**

That's a little outrageous!

 

**??? (H.H.) (Pointing Out)**

Wait Monokuma, what do you mean by punished? Don't tell me the murderer is going to get away with that

 

**??? (M.M.) (Surprise)**

What kind of argument is that?!

 

**Monokuma**

 

Upupupu... oh not just any punishment which by the way I can think of punishments waaaaay worse than the current one but! Its execution!

 

**??? (M.M.) (Shock)**

Ex-execution?!

 

**Monokuma**

 

That's right! But not just some hanging or electrical chair! It's something despair inducing, exciting killer move!

 

**??? (N.M.) (Point out)**

I have another question... though yes, I do not wear clothes I am used to but I don't feel any taller or heavier than I was yesterday

 

**Monokuma**

 

Upupupu, that is for you to figure out, just know you are students here and if you don't remember your talent [its stated in your handbook]

 

Everyone looks at the emblem

 

**Monokuma**

 

Good luck!

 

After he left I notice that everyone is looking at each other in suspicion, it took me a while to find out why, we were being forced to kill and they don't know who is thinking to kill now, hence the awkward tension. Being at Hopes Peak is a good thing... but why... why has it turn out this way???


	3. Hello Hope's Peak Part 3

**??? (H.H.) (Smiling)**

I think... we should start with introductions

 

**??? (S.Y.) (Irritated)**

How can you be so calm about this...

 

**??? (A.U.) (Serious)**

He's right, we aren't going to get anywhere by just staying suspicious of each other, we should work together to get out of here

 

**??? (K.M.) (Neutral)**

But you heard what the bear said right? The only way out is by killing

 

**??? (O.O.) (Shock)**

H-how can you say that so easily?!

 

**??? (D.T.) (Serious)**

I agree with Mr Hikari here

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Happy)**

Since the cat is out of the bag, I'll finish my introduction to make it fair, I'm [Hijiri Hikari], according to my handbook, I'm the [Ultimate Businessman]

 

 

**??? (R.Y.) (Thinking)**

How did he know who you are?

 

**??? (D.T.) (Surprise)**

You guys don't know him? I've heard about him in my hometown, he is the CEO of Hikari Enterprises, the most famous company in america

 

**??? (H.H.) (Impressed)**

THE Hikari Enterprise?

 

**Mimori**

Hikari Enterprise? Never heard of it... wait isn't he too young to be a CEO?

 

**Ditt Tome (Sheepish)**

Yup, my name is [Ditt Tome] by the way, I'm the [Ultimate Boxer]

 

 

**??? (S.Y.) (Sweat drop)**

Both of them sounds like theirs are obvious

 

**Kelly Zora (Sighing)**

I guess since we are doing this... I'm [Kelly Zora], I'm the [Ultimate Martial Artist] apparently

 

 

**Mimori**

_She sounds nice yet scary at the same time... a little dumb sounding though_

 

**Sakura Yume (Neutral)**

I'm [Sakura Yume], the [Ultimate Waitress]

 

 

**Mimori**

_She seems to be close to one of them..._

 

**Naru Miya (Happy)**

[Naru Miya] the [Ultimate Pet Trainer] here!

 

 

**Mimori**

_Hmm... Pet Trainer huh... I'd think they'd be a fierce one but yet..._

 

**Ibiki Shinon (Happy)**

You handled the bear well friends! I am [Ibiki Shinon]! The [Ultimate Scout]!

 

 

**??? (H.A.) (Confused)**

Friends?

 

**Ibiki Shinon (Happy)**

Since we are getting to know each other's names, we are acquainted right? So that means a few more hang outs and we can be friends!

 

**Miyuki Zora (Happy)**

That's a nice way of seeing it, I'm [Miyuki Zora] the [Ultimate Pre-SchoolTeacher]

 

 

**Mimori**

_... she sounds like the motherly type... I should stay away from her... wait_

Zora? Does that mean that you're related?

_I look to Kelly_

 

**Miyuki Zora (Sheepish)**

Yeah we are cousins but uh... we barely saw each other

 

**Kelly Zora (Shock)**

I have a cousin?!

 

**Mimori**

_... and she dare said it out loud..._

 

**Kamui Nishina (Pout)**

That's a blunt way to put it...

**(Smiling)**

I'm [Kamui Nishina], The [Ultimate Free Stylist]... apparently

 

 

**Mimori**

_What does apparently mean?_

 

**Koujou Mizaki (Neutral)**

I'm [Koujou Mizaki], the [Ultimate Guitarist]

 

 

**Mimori**

THE Koujou Mizaki?!

 

**Kelly Zora (Surprise)**

Dude! Mr Mizaki?! The super famous composer?! I thought he was an adult?!

 

**Hiro Hayakimi (Smirking)**

That suits him alright, I am [Hiro Hayakimi], the [Ultimate Idol]

 

 

**Mimori**

_Oh boy, playboy alert_

 

**Kamui Nishina (Disgust)**

Urgh why do we get stuck with you of all people

 

**Miyuki Zora (Surprise)**

You know each other?

 

**Kamui Nishina (Disgust)**

Unfortunately

 

**Owari Otoha (Panic)**

Uh um... [Otoha Owari]! The [Ultimate Scheduler] here...

 

 

**Mimori**

_She sounds as cute as she looks... wait what am I thinking?!_

 

**Ann Uzuki (Smile)**

[Ann Uzuki], the [Ultimate Ninja] present

 

 

**Mimori**

_So rigid... makes me want to run away for some reason..._

 

**Rin Yamikaze (Neutral)**

My name is [Rin Yamikaze], nice to meet all of you, I'm the [Ultimate Aerobat]

 

 

**Mimori**

_Not what I expect from an Aerobat at all..._

 

**??? (K.A.) (Frowning)**

...

 

**Kelly Zora (Frowning)**

Ooooh ok... why don't you go first?

 

**Mimori (Surprise)**

Oh... uh ok...

**(Nervous)**

I'm [Mimori]...

Huh?

I'm the um... [Ultimate Detective]?

 

**Ibiki Shinon (Confused)**

Is that a question?

 

**Mimori (Sheepish)**

Sorry its just that I can't see myself as Sherlock Holmes

 

**Hiro Hayakimi (Happy)**

Agreed

 

**Mimori (Outrage)**

H-hey!

 

**Sakura Yume (Angry)**

That's not very nice

 

**Kelly Zora (Snorting)**

Yeah like you care

 

**Sakura Yume (Neutral)**

No... I don't ... but [she] does...

 

**Kamui Nishina (Snorting)**

Oh yeah she haven't introduce herself too, don't tell me you're like emo over there

 

**??? (K.A.) (Angry)**

My name is [Kanguro Aoi], the [Ultimate Bear tamer], there happy?

 

 

**Hiro Hayakimi (Happy)**

Very

 

**Mimori**

Geez...

 

**Sakura Yume (exasperated)**

Guys, play nice, this is [Crystal Yume], the [Ultimate Swimmer]

 

 

**Kelly Zora (Surprise)**

Are you also related?

 

**Sakura Yume (Looking away)**

Yes... she is my little sister... she is actually [Mute], she has a notebook to communicate easily but I do understand sign language

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Happy)**

Well that's inconvenient

 

**Mimori (Confuse)**

How so?

 

**Hiro Hayakimi (Happy)**

She can't exactly defend herself in that condition when a class trial starts now can't she?

 

**Mimori (Angry)**

Are you saying that one of us will kill the other to get out of here?


	4. Hello Hope's Peak Part 4

**Hiro Hayakimi (Smile)**

You'll never know now would you? Personally, none of us know each other

 

**Naru Miya (Determined)**

No! I believe that none of us would want that! I'll personally make sure of that!

 

**Kelly Zora (Surprise)**

What does that mean?

 

**Naru Miya (Determined)**

I mean think about it! If this is really Hopes Peak, life here can't be all that bad! It's suppose to be Happy and filled with Hope!

 

**Otoha Owari (Smile)**

T-that's right!

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Sigh)**

With the bear as Headmaster do you really think so?

 

**Rin Yamikaze (Angry)**

Thanks for being pessimistic

 

**Naru Miya (Happy)**

We don't have to care about the dangerous cute toy! We can bond together, get to know each other and we don't have to kill each other and be Happy!

 

**Sakura Yume (Thinking)**

Crystal here agrees

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Smile)**

Then I'm in

 

**Ibiki Shinon (Salute)**

I agree, as a scout I do have to work with strangers most of the time but with experience we became as close as family!

 

**Kelly Zora (Sheepish)**

I guess I can roll with that

 

**Kamui Nishina (Reluctant)**

I guess you guys don't seem bad... except for Hiro

 

**Hiro Hayakimi (Sarcastic)**

I'm hurt. I guess I can join you guys too since information can really save lives

 

**Ditt Tome (Happy)**

I'm in too!

 

**Koujou Mizaki (Sad)**

I'll um... join but I won't way much...

 

**Miyuki Zora (Sheepish)**

Me ... too...

 

**Naru Miya (Happy)**

Its fine! We can go slowly! So all in?

 

**Kanguro Aoi (Frowning)**

...

 

**Rin Yamikaze (Sheepish)**

...

 

**Mimori (Surprise)**

Guys?

 

**Sakura Yume (Sigh)**

As much as I love helping Crystal here but I really am a private person and it wouldn't be fair if I am there too

 

**Rin Yamikaze (Sigh)**

Sorry but Mr Hikari's got a point the first time, I'd like to keep myself to myself if it's ok with you

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Smile)**

Aw come on, it would be fun

 

At that point Kanguro leaves the gym

 

**Kamui Nishina (Confused)**

What's his problem?

 

**Ditt Tome (Excited)**

Forget him, let's bond already!

 

**Miyuki Zora (Sweat Drop)**

That's something you can't rush

 

**Naru Miyu (Happy)**

Slow and Steady wins the Happy Race! Let's all meet here after exploring!

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Thoughtful)**

We should probably go in groups in-case we get lost

 

**Hiro Hayakimi (Exasperated)**

Yeah like that's the reason we need three people in a group there are 16 of us, 3 are not joining so 13 I guess one group will have four then

 

**Kamui Nishina (Sarcastic)**

I didn't know you knew how to count

 

**Mimori**

Ok ok everyone get along now...

 

**Ditt Tome (Excited)**

I got dibs on Ibiki and Kamui!

 

**Kamui Nishina (Surprise)**

Wait why?

 

**Ibiki Shinon (Happy)**

You seem to know a few people here so no cheating

 

**Kamui Nishina (Surprise)**

W-wait!

 

Before he could say anything else he is drag out by the two, Miyuki, Hiro and Otoha disappears, Kelly, Hijiri and Koujou joins up together that left me, Naru, Ann and Crystal

 

**Ann Uzuki (Happy)**

All girls! Alrighty!

 

**Naru Miya (Smile)**

If its okay with you I'd like to start with the cafeteria

 

**Mimori (Smile)**

Alright

 

**Mimori**

I followed them out of the gym, I noticed Rin and told them to go up ahead, they surprisingly didn't show any resistance or reluctance... except for well... Crystal...

 

Mimori decided to talk to Crystal first

 

**Mimori**

Sorry to bother you but I really want to talk to everyone even if they don't want to play

 

**Crystal Yume (Smile)**

It's fine, I trust you completely

 

**Mimori**

You do?

_Crystal nods_

Um... thanks

_Well at least one of them is nice enough to do so_

By the way, you write pretty fast

 

**Crystal Yume (Flustered)**

Thank you, after years of school I manage to write faster so that the other person doesn't have to wait

 

**Mimori**

I see, well you don't have to write fast around me, I'm a pretty patient person

_Crystal's smile and blush makes me feel better, I appreciate her presence_

 

Now time to finish up here to catch up with the other two


	5. Hello Hope's Peak Part 5

 

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Thinking)**

This is actually useful... yet...

 

**Mimori**

Hey guys, are you almost done exploring?

 

**Koujou Mizaki (Lazy Surprise)**

Oh not yet unfortunately, Hijiri here wants us to absorb every single detail of the place

 

**Kelly Zora (Crying)**

Waaaah it's hurting my brains!

 

**Hijiri Hikari (Insulted)**

Hey, its crucial in-case anything happened!

 

**Ann Uzuki (Serious)**

Hijiri is right, there is no telling what little clues that may be important for escaping

 

**Kelly Zora (Surprise)**

Escaping?! Hijiri! Take your time to absorb every single detail! No missing out!

 

**Koujou Mizaki (:o)**

I'm pretty sure all of us have to remember

 

**Kelly Zora (Dismissive)**

Mm? What did you say?

 

**Mimori**

_The Medical Bay has many different medicine inside but... I don't think there is enough for 16 of us... the stretcher has a bit of [dried bloodstain] on it which makes me a little nervous_

 

**Ann Uzuki (Serious)**

... the only scenario where there can be blood stains is having too much of it to clean off... at least that is what I think...

 

**Mimori**

She sounds like she knows what that is like...

_The curtains... I don't know if they are important but... the windows are barricaded tightly, the curtain looks bigger than necessary though... it looked like it was just placed here_

 

**Ann Uzuki (Sigh)**

I'm done exploring this place, where's next?

 

**Naru Miya (Sheepish)**

I think that's all, the second floor is shut off and blocked by Monokuma, we should all gather at the gym again

 

**Ann Uzuki (Sigh)**

Or... we can rest for the day, it's already near night-time

 

**Crystal Yume (Thoughtful)**

We should all decide on one decision so that we can answer when we are questioned

 

**Naru Miya (Happy)**

That's a great idea! Happy! Tomorrow morning we will meet at the corridors to discuss our plans for the day

 

**Ann Uzuki (Sigh)**

I prefer if we discuss in advance but I'll allow this once

 

**Crystal Yume (Smile)**

_She gives us a thumbs up_

 

~~~

 

**Mimori**

_I finally found my dorm among the last few ones, it's opposite Koujou and beside Hiro which is a little vexing but at least Sakura's room is beside Koujou's_

_I used a key I found beside the emblem, I don't know why I know this but I think people immediately assume this is the key to the outside world and everyone kept it a secret just-in-case_

_If it only it were that easy... I used the key to open the door, it is surprisingly high-class and spacious, I lay on the surprising comfortable bed_

 

**Monokuma Mail**

Thank you for reading Danganronpa: Purify the World, if you're wondering: Purify the World?! Isn't it Trigger Happy Havoc?

Well sorry to disappoint but this is Danganronpa ??? Or 2.3! Or... well I lost count, no matter!

This isn't your average Danganronpa! Before you scream

Ah! You're rewriting the Danganronpa we love!

In Ibuki-chan's expression then don't bother! Because this isn't a rewrite! It's something entirely different!

How different you might ask, well I can't spoil it for you, is this fourth wall breaking?

Maybe...

Is this an advertisement you can't skip

Upupu I don't know, what do you think?

 

~~~ Snap! ~~~

 

**Monokuma announcement**

Sun's up kiddos! Get your lazy butts off your sheets because its 8:00 am!

 

**Mimori**

... Urgh is it morning already? Hard to tell... well I better get up just-in-case people start worrying if I take too long...

 

Mimori walks out of the dorm room and hears it click shut

 

**Mimori**

Uh... as I look around I found someone at the corridor

 

**Sakura Yume (Scolding)**

You shouldn't wonder out on your own

**(Hysterical)**

You could get hurt!

 

**Crystal Yume (Angry)**

....

 

**Mimori**

This... doesn't look good...

Good Morning!

 

**Sakura Yume (Smile)**

Good Morning

 

**Mimori**

That was fast...

 

**Crystal Yume (Worry)**

....

 

**Mimori**

_Haha... that expressions screams 'Help me!' Hm..._

Sakura, can I borrow Crystal for a while? We planned to hang out together today with Miya and Uzuki

 

**Sakura Yume (Frown)**

... Ok... I'll leave you guys to it then... oh yeah we are suppose to meet in the cafeteria every morning in the cafeteria a few minutes after the morning announcement

 

**Mimori**

We?

 

**Sakura Yume (Sigh)**

Yeah Ibiki came to me just now and told me the spread the word, I might as well stay here so that I can tell everyone who hasn't woken up...

 

**Mimori**

I see...


	6. Hello Hopes Peak Part 6

**Mimori**  
Just then Naru and Ann came towards us, but not from their dorms though  
Where did you guys went?

 **Ann Uzuki (Meditating)**  
It is a practice to wake up as early as 5am to enlighten the mind

 **Naru Miya (Eye sparkle)**  
Did you know that Owari makes nice tea and cookies?

 **Ann Uzuki (Sheepish)**  
Well Shinon knows his way around the kitchen...

 **Mimori**  
Oh you guys had breakfast already? I just woke up...

 **Sakura Yume (Serious)**  
Crystal hasn't eaten either...

 **Naru Miya (Happy)  
** It's fine! We can go back to the kitchen, I love more tea to keep myself awake! Happy!

 **Mimori**  
Is that her catchphrase or something?

 **Ann Uzuki (Meditating)  
** Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, better nourish yourselves

 **Mimori  
** Sigh ... I guess this kind of life... doesn't seem that bad after all...

~~~ Cafeteria ~~~

 **Ibiki Shinon (Salute)  
** Good Morning!

 **Hiro Hayakimi (Drinking)  
** Good Morning...

 **Kelly Zora (Greeting)  
** Yo what's up!

 **Otoha Owari (Shy)  
** G-good morning...

 **Mimori  
** Hey guys, what's for breakfast

 **Ibiki Shinon (Salute)  
** Ma'am! I have prepared scramble eggs and sandwiches for those who wants a heavy breakfast, Otoha has prepared Tea and Cookies for light eaters ma'am!

 **Ann Uzuki (Sweat drop)  
** You don't have to salute every time you answer a question...

 **Mimori  
** You don't need to call me ma'am either

 **Ibiki Shinon (Salute)  
** Yes Ma'ams!

 **Naru Miya (Happily Drinking)  
** Hm!

 **Ann Uzuki (Thinking)  
** I think we can do our own stuff today,

 **Mimori  
** I sigh and take a plate of cookies and tea I guess I can learn more about the people here... I take out the emblem to find a few games available to play, one of the games is called [Free Time]

 ~~~ Free Time ~~~

 _Oh before I forget, if you haven't guessed words in these [ ] are yellow highlighted words, they may be important keywords for future or they may be just important reference to the plot._  

**Monokuma Coins: 6**

_Monokuma Coins are given through completion of chapter, trials and bonus scenes if you are lucky enough to get them_

**Items: None**

_The list of items Mimori has now depends on the items bought at the Monokuma machine or the gifts received from completing a free-time story, instead of the chance of repetition increased, it'll be the rarity only meaning its harder to get the same thing again._

**You may vote below how many coins to use**


	7. Free Time Event 1

**Monokuma Coins: 0**

_Monokuma Coins are given through completion of chapter, trials and bonus scenes if you are lucky enough to get them_

Items: Mineral Water x3,Civet Coffee, Hardtack of Hope, Extension Cord

_The list of items Mimori has now depends on the items bought at the Monokuma machine or the gifts received from completing a free-time story, instead of the chance of repetition increased, it'll be the rarity only meaning its harder to get the same thing again_

~~~ Free Time ~~~

There will be another vote for the second free time avaliable after this is over which will last a week, if none voted will result in default or random character.

Note: Auto presents will be given if Mimori has the item the character loves, you can vote for more than one, if tied Mimori will choose between the two or three

**Comment Below the Characters you want to Hang out with**


	8. Free Time Event 2

~~~ Free Time (Cafeteria) ~~~

 **Crystal Yume (Smile)  
**...

 **Mimori  
** _I don't know why but I feel like Crystal is mature than some of us..._

 **Crystal Yume (Worry)  
**...

 **Mimori  
** _I should probably do something_

 **Crystal Yume (Smile)  
** _Would you like to go somewhere?_

 **Mimori**  
_Crap  
_ Yeah ... is it fine if we just walk around?

 **Crystal Yume (Happy)  
** _Ok_

 **Mimori**  
_I spend time with Crystal walking around the hallway near to the cafeteria._  
_I think we had a pretty good time_

Mimori gave Crystal a Hardtack of Hope

 **Crystal Yume (Happy)  
** Is it really ok if I have it? Thank you!

 **Mimori  
** Don't mention it, I have a feeling you'd like it

 **Crystal Yume (Happy)**  
...  
**(Worry)**  
...

 **Mimori  
** What's wrong?

 **Crystal Yume (Sad)  
** _Sorry, it must feel weird as if you're talking to yourself without me saying anything_

 **Mimori**  
No no it's fine really  
You have it worse than I did  
I'd admit I'd actually talk to my imaginary friends once in a while haha...

 **Crystal Yume (Processing)**  
...  
**(Sad Smile)**  
_I used to have an imaginery friend too... but it got a physical form and I had to minimize talking to it_

 **Mimori  
** Physical? _Does she mean..._

> Robot  
Toy  
Actual Friends

 **Crystal Yume (Depressed)  
**...

 **Mimori (Panic)  
** _Crap... I said something wrong..._

Robot  
Toy  
> Actual Friends

 **Crystal Yume (Raised Eyebrows)  
**...

 **Mimori (Sheepish)  
** _Erm... not that then...._

 

Robot  
> Toy  
Actual Friends

 **Mimori  
** Is your imaginery friend a toy?

 **Crystal Yume (Happy)  
** _Yup an automated one actually_

 **Mimori  
** Automated? Like uh...

 **Crystal Yume (Depressed)  
**...

 **Mimori**  
_Was that supposed to be bad?_  
I'm... sorry... must be hard to see something similar to the things you love turn into...

 **Crystal Yume (Solemn)  
**...

 **Mimori**  
A-anyway, how did it come about?  
If you don't want to talk about it maybe uh... how you became mute?  
Or never mind! We can talk about your talent!

 **Crystal Yume (Processing)**  
...  
**(Smile)**  
_It's fine, let's start with my talent first alright?_

 **Mimori**  
S-sure...  
_For a second there... I thought it had gotten worse..._

 **Crystal Yume (In thought)**  
_It's true that I love swimming and I have been winning first every time I participate in a competition...  
But I haven't been active in any tournaments recently... I don't know how Hope's Peak knew about me..._

 **Mimori  
** I see... for some others it seemed natural though...

 **Crystal Yume (Sheepish)**  
_I guess so_  
_But I've always have been ordinary, swimming is just something I do for fun..._  
_All the prizes I own was due to months or years of hard work..._

 **Mimori  
** Then you're ordinary... like me ...

 **Crystal Yume (Happy)  
**...

 **Mimori**  
_It's seems that she actually does like the idea._  
_The warm feeling of doing something good settles on my chest._  
_Seems like today I manage to get someone to open up a little._

Crystal's report card has been updated accordingly 

Crystal's report card upgraded! Your bond with Crystal gave you 1/4 xp

 **Mimori**  
This is just like a game... but it's a great way to encourage bonding...  
Something tells me that this isn't [made by Monokuma...]

Crystal's Report Card  
Name: Crystal Yume  
Like: Swimming  
Dislike: Studying  
Birthdate: 10 Feb  
Chest Size: 32" (81cm)  
  
Height: 5'6" (169cm)  
Weight: 109 lbs (49kg)  
Talent: Swimmer 

2nd Page

I almost blew my first time hanging out with Crystal. At least she is nice enough to improvise, she seems easily to talk to but a with lot of taboo things that makes her upset. Still, hanging out with her still isn't half bad. 

* * *

 There will be another poll for the next free time available after this poll is over which will last a week, if none voted will result in default or random character.

Note: Auto presents will be given if Mimori has the item the character loves, you can vote for more than one, if tied Mimori will choose between the two or three.

**Comment Below which character you want to hang out with.**


End file.
